Alas quemadas
by hagane-inu
Summary: El olor a sangre y plumas quemadas era algo que nunca podría borrar de su memoria, y se aseguraría de que su nuevo hermano nunca tuviera que volver a vivir esa pesadilla.


Lo primero que sintió fue el frìo. No un frìo como el de la nieve o del hielo, más bien un frío muy tranquilo, horriblemente parecido a la muerte.

Lo segundo fue una extaña sensación en sus alas. Parecía que en cualquier momento se fueran a desvanecer.

Entonces abrió los ojos.

Dark Pit estaba en el suelo, y le costaba moverse, por más que lo intentara no movía ni un dedo. Simplemente su cuerpo no le respondía.

Después de muchos intentos, logró levantar la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor. Lo primero que vió fue Palutena en el suelo, sosteniendo un pequeño angel que facilmente habría podido ser confundido con un niño humano; solo se tenía que mirarlo para entender: las elegantes alas blancas de las que el era tan orgulloso habían desaparecido tragadas por las llamas, y de lo que eran antes ahora solo quedaban unos tristes restos carbonizados.

En cuanto se dió cuenta de lo que veía, Dark Pit reacciono de inmediato, y después de un gran esfuerzo para ponerse de pie, luchó por mantener el equilibrio y llegar hasta ellos. Viendolo de cerca, Pit parecía estar mucho peor de lo que el creía.

-No.. No... Nonono, no te atrevas a morir Pit! Me entendiste?! No puedes morir y dejarme en deuda contigo!- por primera vez desde que había sido creado, el angel oscuro sentía miedo. No tenía claro de que era, si de ver morir al que era casi un hermano, o si era de lo que le habría podido pasar ahora, pero realmente tenía miedo.

Aún así, Palutena no le prestaba atención, mirando a su angel herido sin saber que hacer. Entonces poco a poco empezó a murmurar algo; en un principio era dificil de entender, pero poco a poco la diosa fue hablando más fuerte, hasta que le gritó en la cara a Dark Pit.

-Esto... Esto es tu culpa... Esto es todo tu culpa!- y de repente, ella ya no era la diosa amable y calida que había conocido: ahora se había convertido en un monstruo deformado e irreconocible, con un tono de piel más pálido que el de un muerto, y ojos enfosados y completamente blancos; parecía que toda su vitalidad había desaparecido, dejando allí un cadaver andante.

De repente, ya no había nada más que un vacío negro y oscuro a su alrededor, solo quedaban esa cosa y el angel. Con una velocidad completamente inesperada, el monstruo empezó a correr hacía Dark Pit, y por más que intentara alejarse, sus piernas no respondían, y sus alas no se movían: no podía escapar, estaba paralizado.

-Alejate de mi!- gritó el angel, intentando tomar su arco para atacar, pero no podía hacer tampoco eso; lo único que logró hacer, fue cerrar los ojos y cubrirse con sus alas en un intento desesperado por defenderse, y esperar el golpe. De la nada, algo lo forzó a quitar las alas de en medio para ver a la cara al monstruo que tenía por delante, y entonces la falsa Palutena había desaparecido, reemplazada por algo que probablemente era mucho peor: el Chaos Kin.

La criatura solo se tomó un par de segundos para observar a su nueva presa y decidir que hacer con ella, y entonces su horrible cuerpo escurridizo había sujetado con una fuerza sobrehumana al angel desesperado, asfixiandolo en ese agarre mortal. Entonces, una terrible sensación acompañada por un dolor que poco a poco fue creciendo, se esparció por sus alas como una enfermedad; apenas logró mover la cabeza para ver el problema, y entonces vió algo terrible: sus alas se estaban quemando. Exactamente como las alas de Pit, estaban ardiendo, tragadas poco a poco por las llamas. Lo que tenía que durar apenas unos segundos parecía estar tardando horas, aumentando el sufrimiento del angel con cada segundo que pasaba.

El Chaos Kin simplemente observaba la agonía de su victima, como si realmente la estuviera disfrutando, hasta que decidió acabar con todo y levantó su aguijón, clavandolo justo en el corazón de Dark Pit, arrancando poco a poco toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

* * *

Dark Pit se despertó de golpe y en pánico, todo sudado y con la respiración agitada. Hizo el intento de calmarse un poco y miró a su alrededor, confirmando que estaba en Skyworld y no en el vortice del caos. Entonces revisó sus alas y se llevó las manos al corazón, algo desesperado: sus alas seguìan allí y su corazón estaba bien. Mucho más tranquilo, el angel se volvió a tumbar en la cama, tomando respiros profundos; había sido solo una pesadilla.

Había pasado un tiempo desde la derrota de Hades, y las cosas ahora estaban bastante tranquilas con el regreso de la paz, pero de vez en cuando pasaba que algun recuerdo desagradable volvía por las noches a tormentar los sueños de Dark Pit. Usualmente no era alguien que se desesperaba y quedaba aterrorizado por un sueño lo suficiente como para no lograr volver a dormir, pero esa era una de esas noches en las que acababa despierto hasta el amanecer, generalmente refleccionando y perdiendose el pasado.

Pittoo se quedó mirando un rato por la ventana de su habitación, observando el cielo tranquilo y despejado de la noche, y entonces decidió que no lograría volver a dormir tan pronto; sin preocuparse mucho por estar descalzo, se paró y salió.

Los jardines del reino de Palutena eran muy alegres de día, pero de noche tenían un encanto especial, probablemente debido al silencio y a la tranquilidad que brindaba la noche; eso era lo que más le gustaba, y de vez en cuando decidía que valía la pena pasar un tiempo en vela de noche solo para disfrutar esa calma. Cuando decidió que había llegado donde el quería, el angel se sentó en el suelo, extendiendo un poco sus alas, disfrutando la briza nocturna y admirando las estrellas. Eso era lo que necesitaba para olvidar la experiencia de esa noche, especialmente después de los recuerdos que le había traído; nunca olvidaría ese olor a sangre y plumas quemadas, y deseaba no volverlo a sentir nunca.

-Pittoo..?- el nombrado salió del mundo de sus recuerdos al ser llamado, y aunque quería molestarse por el nombre usado, cambió de opinión al voltearse para ver a la cara al que lo estaba llamando: Pit estaba allí parado detrás de el, con las plumas y el cabello completamente revueltos y desordenados, cubriendose un poco con las alas como si fueran una sabana. Tenía una expresión muy inusual, que aún somnolienta y cansada dejaba ver muy claramente la tristeza del pequeño angel; eso a Dark Pit le pareció bastante extraño, pues había llegado a ver el siempre alegre chico muy molesto o hasta asustado, pero nunca triste, y esa para el ya fue una alarma de que algo malo estaba pasando.

-Tu tampoco puedes dormir?- volvió a hablar el angel de alas blancas, con un tono que recordaba un niño pequeño buscando la ayuda de sus padres o de su hermano mayor.

El otro angel suspiró, sospechando que los dos estaban en la misma situación. -No, tampoco puedo volver a dormir hoy.- contestó, y luego le hizo unos gestos con la mano para invitarlo a sentarse. Pit no lo pensó dos veces, y se acomodó lo mejor que podía al lado de su nuevo hermano.

-Sabes.. tuve una pesadilla, y tu estabas allí.- dijo de repente Pit, rompiendo otra vez el silencio de la noche, mirando sus alas atentamente, como si en cualquier momento se pudieran desvanecer; ya se podía imaginar de que trataba ese sueño.

Dark Pit lo miró por un momento, sin saber que decirle ahora: aunque hubiera aceptado cargar con la responsabilidad de ser el hermano mayor (algo ironico, si se toma en cuenta que fue creado de último.), eso no significaba que estuviera familiarizado con ese trabajo, al contrario, no tenía la más minima idea de que era lo que tenía que hacer. Así que hizo lo único que se le vino a la cabeza, y le dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Enserio? .. yo también tuve una pesadilla, y estabas allí tu también.- realmente no tenía idea de que reacción esperar ahora.

-De verdad?- preguntó el angel, y aunque no lo dijera, su tono curioso le estaba pidiendo saber que pasó. De cierta forma, para Pit eso era muy inesperado; de alguna manera, de repente sintió que tenía que ayudarlo. Por su parte, Dark Pit lo pensó bastante antes de decidir si era buena idea contarle o no: en realidad, su único problema era que aún no estaba acostumbrado a abrirse a los demás.

-Bueno... Palutena estaba muy molesta conmigo por lo de tus alas en el vortice de caos, y entonces de repente el estupido Chaos Kin me habìa atrapado, pero antes de llevarse mi alma mis alas se quemaron. Realmente fue horrible.- explicó sin entrar mucho en detalles. De alguna manera sentía que al capitán del ejercito de Palutena no le habría gustado mucho oir sobre otra versión monstruo de su diosa. Por un momento se quedó callado, refleccionando sobre la pesadilla y aquellos recuerdos, hasta que decidió hacer la pregunta que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando una respuesta. -Oye.. cuando el bicho ese me quería arrastrar con el en el vortice... porque rayos decidiste salvarme después de todo lo que te hice pasar?- Dark Pit realmente no lograba entenderlo: después de todo había intentado matarlo varias veces, no había ninguna razón para salvarlo, pero de todas maneras ese terco se había tirado al vacío y había perdido sus alas solo para ayudarlo.

-mmmh...- por un buen rato, Pit se quedó pensativo, como si tampoco el entendiera sus proprias razones, lo que no le daba unas muy buenas espectativas a su casi hermano. -lo hice porque era lo correcto! Claro, al principio intestate matarme, pero después me ayudaste, no podía dejarte morir.- contestó con una sonrisa muy sincera, dejando bastante sorprendido al otro angel, aunque este no estaba muy seguro de si era por su idiotez o por su razonamiento tan sencillo.

-Idiota, tu al menos habrías podido sobrevivir si yo moría, pero si tu morìa yo también lo hacía. Enserio, en que demonios pensaste en ese momento? O mejor dicho, te tomaste al menos la molestia de pensar?-

Pit contestó con una risa bastante avergonzada. -Supongo que eso no se me había ocurrido.. jejeje... pero aún así no te habría dejado morir! Ahora eres el hermano qhe nunca tuve, así que ni se te ocurra pensar que te voy a dejar morir así de facil!- afirmó con una sonrisa muy orgullosa, que realmente logró animarlo.

-Bien, bien, esta la ganas tu.. pero si se te ocurre hacer otra estupidez como esa, te prometo que en cuanto te agarre te patearé hasta tirarte del borde de Skyworld.- a lo que el otro angel soltó una risita muy nerviosa; conociendo a Dark Pit, lo más probable es que se tomara esa amenaza enserio.

-Vale, ya entendí... oye mira, ya está amaneciendo!- dijo muy alegre Pit, señalando los rayos de sol que empezaban a salir para iluminar el nuevo día. -Eso significa que podemos ir a desayunar? Tengo ganas de comer helado!- y entonces empezó a jalar al otro del brazo muy impaciente, solo esperando a que se parara para salir corriendo.

-Está bien, pero calmate un poco quieres? La comida no va a salir corriendo si no te apuras, sabes?- contestó algo divertido Pittoo mientras se paraba, asombrado por su cambio de humor tan rápido.

-Uhm.. podría hacerlo si lady Palutena vuelve a usar magia mientras cocina.- murmuró Pit, intentando alejar los malos recuerdos de las horas pasadas a limpiar y arreglar el desastre dejado por las verduras psicopatas. -Entonces Pittoo, vamos? Eres muy lento!- lo presionó el angel demasiado lleno de energía, que ya se encontraba rumbo a la cocina.

-No me vuelvas a llamar así o te daré la paliza de tu vida!- amenazó Dark Pit mientras veía como el otro se iba corriendo, muy divertido por su reacción y satisfecho con su trabajo de molestar.

Y mientras seguía a ese angel de alas blancas, Dark Pit tenía algo claro: ya no le quedaba ninguna razón para desconfiar, porque le gustara o no, ahora tenía una casa, y una familia.

* * *

Yey! Llevaba tiempo sin dedicarle un oneshot a mis angelitos favoritos! :D

La verdad no tengo mucho que decir... aaahm, bueno, esta idea la quize aprovechar para darle un pequeño extra a aquellos que estuvieron todo este tiempo esperando el nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic, "Fallen Feathers". Claro que esto se puede leer a parte sin problemas, no tiene nada que ver con la historia, solo seria algo asi como una pequeña descripcion de una pequeña frase del capitulo 7 de mi fanfic donde dice algo sobre unas pesadillas que tenia un tiempo Dark Pit

No tengo nada que agregar, asi que espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y porfavor dejen un review ^-^ hasta la proxima~


End file.
